


Sobre Gustos No Hay Nada Escrito

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is worried that Natsu won't like the thank-you present she made for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre Gustos No Hay Nada Escrito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



> From what I've read "sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" is equivalent to the English idiom "there's no accounting for taste," but my mother always translated it as "of taste there is nothing written."

Lucy gazed despairingly at the confection she had constructed. “Ugh! I have no idea what I’m doing, Happy!” she cried in exasperation. How was she supposed to make something taste good when she couldn’t even taste it?

“Don’t worry, Lucy! I’m sure he’ll appreciate whatever you make for him!” Her heart warmed at Happy’s encouragement, but she still felt doubtful. Happy seemed to sense her hesitation and reached over to pat her shoulder. “You can do it, Lucy!”

She gave him a smile and bent over to examine one of her creations. They looked nice at least... And she was fairly certain that they would catch fire at the proper time… But she couldn’t exactly ask Natsu to taste-test his own thank-you gift! If only she could find another fire-eater to test it on! 

“Oh, well,” she sighed. “I can’t think of any more improvements at this point. Better give them to Natsu before I talk myself out of it.”

“That’s the spirit!” Happy said, fluttering around as she boxed up the rest of the batch.

When she arrived at the guildhall she heard Natsu before she could see him, and followed his voice, starting to feel nervous again. But Natsu quickly caught sight of her and started waving. “Lucy!” he called, and hopped up to meet her halfway. Lucy couldn’t help but return his big grin with a smile. She shouldn’t be so worried! Happy was right. Natsu would appreciate any gift she gave him.

“What’s in the box?” he asked, skidding to a stop.

“I wanted to thank you for your help, and -”

“Is it food?” he interrupted, lunging for the box. Lucy quickly pulled it out of his reach, irritation showing on her face. He teetered on one foot, arms pinwheeling, almost losing his balance. 

“It’s _fire_ ,” she said, because it was the first thing that came out of her mouth, then felt dumb because it was also _wrong_. 

“Uhhh… I’m pretty sure that’s not fire, Lucy. I know what fire is,” Natsu said, poking at the box with one finger.

Lucy huffed, and set the box on a table to open it. “They’re fire-starters that burn a little extra so you can eat the flames for your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. That way you can have fire when you need it instead of relying on _luck_.”

Natsu grabbed the edge to peer inside. “They look like really weird cookies.”

“Well… They burn different colors, because I wanted to try and make them “taste” good too, but… I can’t really taste fire, so I don’t know how that turned out.” She crossed her arms defensively. 

One of the cute little fire-starters she had made was in his hands by now, held up under his nose as he turned it back and forth to examine it. “Wait.” He looked up at her, eyes wide. “You tried to make the fire taste different? Wow! Lucy!” He threw one arm around her shoulders with a big grin. “Nobody ever thought to make me something like _this_!” He waved the fire-starter around before dashing off in the other direction yelling, “Hey, guys! Check out what Lucy made me!”

Lucy felt a bubble of satisfaction swell up inside. Happy had been right. Of course Natsu was enjoying her gift! Suddenly a familiar sound caught her attention and she spun around. “Not inside the guildhall, Natsu!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too fluffy for you... It came out fluffier than I originally envisioned.


End file.
